Takuma's Task
by riptocs
Summary: Naruto/Pokemon Xover What happens when one of the last Pokemon trainers is assigned to educate the rookie nine in the ways of Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: The Chakra of Pokémon**

_"The practice of focusing our chakra in order to perform tasks that are beyond normal human abilities originates from a formerly popular practice of Pokémon training. Pokémon are essentially animals that have learned how to use chakra in such a powerful way that it even changes their appearance over time so they are noticeably different than even utilitarian ninja animals. Pokémon are hard to find now due to quickly expanding human populations especially in the five kingdoms and many of the ones that are seen are usually owned by Trainers._

"_Trainers specialize in Pokémon combat and instruction and are also usually affluent in the knowledge having to do with how to raise a Pokémon. Pokémon require special care and must spend time in human made devices called Pokéballs in order to properly channel their chakra. Wild Pokémon are not usually as strong as human trained Pokémon for this reason amongst the instruction from the human. Approach wild Pokémon with extreme caution if at all for many can be very territorial and will attack intruding humans."_

"Takuma! You're going to be late!" Jarred from his thoughts, Takuma glared at his mother. "You're suppose to meet with the Hokage today and you're not even packed! I'm proud of you for being a Pokémon expert and all, but please hurry!"

"I am confident Shou will get me there on time. Try not to worry, I will get going soon."

Takuma closed his book and put it in his red backpack. He then took eight cherry sized red and white spheres from his desk and put all but one in a separate pouch which he hung from his waist. When he got outside, he pushed the button in the middle of the one remaining in his hand and it grew to fit the size of his hand.

"Shou, let's go!" The sphere popped open and a red light burst out from within, landing on the ground and forming a distinct shape before other colors and solidity took its place. Takuma was face to face with a bright orange dragon-like creature with large wings and a burning flame on its tail.

The Pokémon grunted as Takuma easily climbed onto its back, hanging on by a makeshift saddle he had made especially for Shou. They took off easily as Takuma pointed his Pokémon in the right direction. Shou roared with delight and Takuma smiled. He knew Shou loved to fly so he used him for his travels as frequently as he could. Shou let out a gleeful roar as he glided across a warm air current. Takuma smiled, if only it were that simple to please his other Pokémon.

The ride went slowly for an hour and Takuma let down his shoulder length dark brown hair. He spent his time looking at the trees, silently wondering if there were any Pokémon left in the forest. He was sure if there were, they would probably shy away from any humans. Perhaps while he was near Konoha, he would search the surrounding forests. He had all but exhausted the forests around his home and he had a collection of the commonly found Pokémon.

Suddenly, Takuma spotted something glinting out of the corner of his eye. Apparently Shou saw it too because he spun in the air quickly to get out of the path of the kunai that was flying towards them. Takuma barely caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure in the forest to the right below hopping from branch to branch.

"We're under attack! Lose him, Shou! Smokescreen!" Shou roared and a stream of black smoke spewed from his mouth. The smoke spread quickly, engulfing the large Pokémon and the surrounding area in the sky. Takuma had to breathe through his shirt in order to keep from choking, but it was better to lessen the chances of an accurate attack.

"Okay, Shou, quickly, to the left!" The dragon Pokémon under Takuma quickly shifted its wings and circled through the smoke before a powerful flap accelerated it out of the coverage and into the open air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Meeting the Rookies**

_"Pokémon abilities can vary greatly depending on their environment. Oceanic Pokémon are often classified as Water types because many of their abilities are based on water. Land dwelling Pokémon can vary on type, however. The most common Pokémon are Normal type, Flying type, Water type, and Bug type. Before Pokémon became scarce, these prevalent types inhabited many parts of the world._

"_There were also many other types of Pokémon: Fire; Grass; Poison; Electric; Fighting; Rock; Ground; Steel; Psychic; Ghost; Ice; Dragon; and Dark. These types were less common and often were only found in specialized environments such as mountains or forests. For instance, Ice type Pokémon were normally found in cold places such as the Arctic Circle. Rock types were often found in caves and Grass types were found in forests."_

"Hokage-sama will see you now, Takuma." A black haired woman holding a pig stepped in front of him. Couldn't people see he was busy writing?

"Oh. Hokage. Right." Takuma quickly shut his book and stood up. He opened the pouch he had on his waist and picked out one of the small red and white spheres. "Come on out, Aiko, it's time to make an impression!"

The Pokéball opened up and red light projected from it, forming into another Pokémon. This Pokémon's pink form was short and stout with stubby arms and legs. It also had large pink ears with black tips which wiggled as the image solidified.

"Clefairy!" The pink Pokémon cried out, smiling brightly at Takuma. "Fairy Clefairy!"

The Pokémon flexed its now visible small pink wings. One of the wings had a vibrant red ribbon attached to it. The woman gawked at the small fairy Pokémon and the pig stared.

"It's so cute! Tsunade-sama will love it!"

"It's a her," Takuma muttered, annoyed that most people referred to Pokémon as "it".

"Come on in, Takuma-san." The woman said, taking no notice of Takuma's statement. She led him into a room with the easily recognizable Hokage sitting behind a large desk.

"So you're the infamous Pokémon Trainer Takuma? You don't look like much…" Takuma's face reddened at the Hokage's criticism. He wasn't exactly bulky or muscle toned like ninjas, but he could get around.

"No matter, you'll be starting with the instruction tomorror. In the meantime, you'll be staying in the living quarters of this building. A room has already been prepared for your arrival. Now go do…whatever Pokémon Trainers do."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Takuma dared not say anything else after the Hokage's dismissal. His temper might get the best of him; these people really weren't knowledgeable about Pokémon at all!

"Clefairy Fairy Fair." The small pink Pokémon hopped along beside him as he strode out of the room, chanting ever so happily, oblivious to the fact that the Hokage paid no notice to her at all.

Finally alone, Takuma unpacked his stuff in his room and prepared for an expedition outside. He brought not only his pouch of Pokéballs that were filled with Pokémon, but a fanny pack of home-made empty Pokéballs. He also stuffed some other strange looking items into that pack before heading out.

"Nobu, come on out!" Takuma threw his Pokéball in the air once he got outside.

"Furret!" The red light solidified into an image, revealing a Pokémon with a snake like body with white and light brown stripes. He also had little stubby feet resembling a ferret.

"Let's get tracking, Nobu. These people don't know anything about Pokémon so there aren't likely to be many natives around. It doesn't hurt to check, though."

"Furret!" The small, lengthy Pokémon scurried ahead with its nose on the ground as Takuma treaded along unenthusiastically. After treading a few miles, the Pokémon picked up his head and sniffed the air.

"Did you actually pick up something?"

"Fur Furret Fur!" He glanced to the left, ducking quickly to barely avoid a blurred green object that shot past his head.

"Nobu, look out!" Takuma yelled, grabbing another Pokéball from his pouch. He ducked again as he threw it and it opened up to reveal a familiar dragon-like Pokémon.

"Shou, take care of it…whatever it is!"

_That was a Razor Leaf attack…so it must be a Grass type Pokémon!_

"Flamethrower! To your left!"

Shou let loose a relatively small stream of flames to his left, making the attacker cry out.

"Oddish! Oddish odd!"

"Oh my…" Takuma muttered, watching the small, round Pokémon fall on its face. He took note of the Pokémon's purple body and the leaves sticking out the top of its head, which were now smoldering dangerously.

"It has been many years since I have seen one of your kind. And I know just what to do with you! You will be perfect for one of my pupils!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Preparation**

_"Tamed Pokémon are normally kept in Pokéballs, though as the Pokémon bonds with its trainer it is viewed as inhumane and the Pokémon is only returned to its Pokéball under extreme conditions. Ancient Pokéballs were made out of hollowed Apricorns, which can be grown by anyone, and fitted with a special device that responds to a Pokémon's chakra. Nowadays, the same device is used, however the outside fitting is quite different._

"_The nearly unique red and white design is only mimicked by a Pokémon named Voltorb which is known to be long extinct. These vivid colors make it easier for trainers to easily recognize Pokéballs for what they are and make it easier for them to mark their own Pokéballs for which Pokémon they correspond to. This is possible because the entire ball is painted white, however only one side is painted with another layer of red. Therefore, it is only a simple matter to carve away sections of red to reveal white markings. Take my own Pokéballs, for instance. Shou's Pokéball, my Charizard, has its own Pokéball engraved with a dragon's head, resembling its own head."_

"Oddish odd…dish." A small, groggy voice penetrated Takuma's train of thought.

"Oy, I'm busy writing here. Oh, never mind, I see you're finally awake." Takuma reluctantly put aside his book and glanced at the Oddish. Some of its leaves were bandaged as well as the right section of its head.

"You got pretty banged up there, sorry about that. I just got surprised by that Razor Leaf of yours. Please forgive me and become a part of my team."

"Oddish?"

"I'm sorry, I do not speak much Oddish, though I did spend time with a Bellossom back at home. It is only a bit similar. I'm sure you don't know about Pokémon trainers, but you surely have realized that there are humans around. A Pokémon trainer is kind of like…a human that trains in Pokémon instead of being a ninja."

"Oddish dish dish odd?"

"No, we don't do crazy tricks with knives, sorry. But I do have other Pokémon, like Shou. He's the dragon, a Charizard to be more exact. So will you join me?"

"Oddish!"

"Now, I'll have you understand, I'm here to educate a certain number of ninjas about Pokémon and supply them with Pokémon to train with on their own. I was planning on giving this one lady my Furret…but really I think you're more suited for her. And I love Nobu too much to give him away. So…what do you say?"

"Oddish odd!" The small purple Pokémon started to leap with joy, but suddenly collapsed back on the makeshift bed Takuma made next to his own bed.

"Rest first, little one. You'll need a mother figure to get you through life."

The first light was always a pain, he always seemed to need more sleep no matter how much he got the night before. He was always tired, but it didn't matter. He made an amazing discovery. Yes, there were Pokémon present in these woods. But he couldn't go exploring today, he had something important to do today.

"Yo, Nobu, we have a job to do."

"Furret!" The small but lengthy Pokémon leapt up onto Takuma's bed.

Takuma usually let one or two of his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs all night; he learned it was good for the Pokémon to spend time in the real world instead of the virtual reality the Pokéball provided.

He picked up the Furret and placed him on his shoulder, where Nobu clung tightly as he walked. "Furret Fur…"

"Yes, I've already got all of the Pokémon picked out. Don't you remember how many files I was going through back at home? Those were all the files of the nine ninjas I'm assigning Pokémon to today."

"Fur Furret?"

"I will place the Oddish tomorrow. I am glad I get to keep you, though."

"Furret!" Nobu grinned happily at the comment and nuzzled the side of his trainer's head.

"Hokage-sama is ready to see you…have you prepared the Pokémon?" The black haired woman he now knew as Shizune suddenly appeared before him, still carrying that pig. Takuma noticed as Nobu and the pig locked eyes, but didn't say a word until Nobu attacked.

Takuma skillfully plucked Nobu out of the air before he could make contact and held him by the scruff of the neck. "Sorry, Nobu doesn't like normal animals. He had a difficult life."

He then brought Nobu to face him and glared angrily at the Furret. "Behave or I will put you back in your Pokéball and you can come back out when you are calm."

Nobu pouted for a moment before relaxing and Takuma put him back on his shoulder. From that point on, Nobu avoided eye contact with the pig. Takuma proceeded into the Hokage's office, the pig squealing and running out of Shizune's arms and to the opposite end of the hall when they got close to touching.

"It's about time, where have you been?" The Hokage looked more than annoyed. Was it because she was judgmental about him being a Pokémon trainer?

"You have Pokémon in your forests. I was healing an injured one; he will be granted to one of your ninjas." Takuma worked hard to keep his tone calm, even though he was slowly rising to a boil inside. She was acting like he was lying around all morning when he was actually doing them a great service!

"So…the pupils are ready…how would you like to introduce them to their new partners?" Tsunade-sama absentmindedly shuffled around papers on her desk, trying to look busy.

"Individually, please. In a reclusive area."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Kiba Meets Riku**

The bushes only rustled ever so slightly, alerting Takuma to the new pupil's presence. Nobu tensed noticeably and Takuma considered putting him in his Pokéball. From what he read, Kiba was supposed to specialize in training with dogs, especially one large dog named Akamaru. What uncreative bloke would name their dog Red, anyway?

"I've got you! Gatsuga!" Takuma once again found himself ducking to narrowly avoid an oncoming tornado of dog and human. Or dog transformed into human and human, that is.

"Really, must this be a battle?" Takuma muttered, though he already knew the answer. He grabbed the Pokéball he had ready at his belt as Nobu immediately attacked. As the pair of "humans" landed on the ground behind Takuma, Nobu made a dash to the one he was certain were a dog by scent. Upon clamping down on Akamaru's arm, he reappeared as a dog with a poof. Akamaru growled and tried to shake off the Furret, but he then found himself facing a very large, and very pissed off Charizard.

"Come on, I'm not here to fight you. I'm just here to give you a briefing, your Pokémon, and leave. I am confident Shou can do some serious damage to your dog…Akamaru was his name, right?" Takuma grinned, trying to earn brownie points with the clearly anxious ninja.

"Hey, how did you know Akamaru's name? And can you please call off your mutated ferret and your orange dragon?" After this comment, all attempts to be nice and calm had to be forced.

"Shou is a Charizard and Nobu is a Furret." Takuma muttered, returning Shou to his Pokéball and deciding Nobu would be better off in his Pokéball too. "And I've read your files and picked out the perfect Pokémon for you. Inuzuka Kiba, meat Riku."

Takuma took another Pokéball off his belt and threw it in the air. The red light that emerged from the Pokéball formed on the ground into a dog shape form.

"Houndour Hound," the Pokémon cried, slowly revealing its black fur with clumps of white fur making it look like bulky stripes. It also had one of those stripes on its head. Kiba caught the falling Pokéball and stared at his new partner.

"He's…wow…he's cute!" Recognizing him as just a puppy, Kiba picked him up and started to coddle him. He didn't have much time to get a good look, however, because Ruki spat fire in his face.

"You burned me you stupid dog! Aw…" Upset by Kiba's sudden outburst, the small Houndour started to cry.

"Let me explain," Takuma said, patting the puppy, "Houndour and their evolved form, Houndoom, have an ability called Flash Fire where Fire type attacks make them stronger. So, in other words, spewing fire on you was his sign of affection. Burning each other is a common thing for close knit families to do."

"So…he likes me?" Kiba stared at the puppy, and then held him close. "There, there, stop your crying. I didn't really mean that…"

Akamaru slowly approached the pair and licked the pup's head. "See? Akamaru likes you too! We'll do great together, won't we?" Kiba grinned at Takuma as he proceeded to explain all about Pokémon, but Kiba barely understood any of it.

Kiba prepared Akamaru's old bed that he used when he was a puppy himself. Now, as a huge dog, Akamaru slept on a larger bed. Kiba was noticing the young Houndour followed Akamaru everywhere. They even ate out of the same bowl! And boy, that pup could pack it away like nothing else! He almost ate twice as much as Akamaru!

Kiba wondered what Riku could do on the battle field, though he suspected that he would be as useful as Akamaru was as a pup. From what Takuma described, Ruki was a Fire type. Could he spit stronger flames than he did on his trainer?

"Here we go, I've got a nice warm bed all ready for you." Kiba beckoned the pup over, who he found staring at him from a distance. The pup immediately trotted towards Kiba, who picked him up despite the flames in his face once again. Not many people know, but when it comes to dogs, Kiba has such a soft side!

Kiba stroked the pup's fur lovingly and placed it in the bed. Akamaru trotted over and lied down in his bed which was right next to Riku's. He leaned over and started licking Riku's back as the pup relaxed. Kiba grinned as Riku sighed contently, looking forward to an exciting new life with a new member of the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Hinata Meets Akira**

"_As Pokémon train and get stronger, they learn new attacks and abilities. For example, a Fire type Pokémon may know Ember attack at birth, which is a relatively weak attack. But as it grows, it will eventually learn Flamethrower or Fire Spin or a variety of stronger Fire type attacks. Almost every type has varying weak and strong attacks._

"_A young Water Pokémon may learn Bubble at an early age. Though this attack has the slight advantage of having the small chance of restricting its opponent's movements, it seriously lacks in damaging capabilities. Water Gun, on the other hand, is usually learned by adolescent Pokémon and serves as a decent offensive attack. But it is clearly outranked by more powerful attacks such as Hydro Pump."_

"Um…Takuma-sensei…I'm here." A small voice caught Takuma's attention and soothed his temper before he could get angry about being pulled away from his writing.

"I am hardly a teacher, Hinata. You are merely my pupil." Takuma put his book down and grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. He threw it and released Nobu.

"What do you know about Pokémon?"

"N-n-nothing, Takuma."

"I see," Takuma muttered, absentmindedly petting Nobu as the Furret rubbed against his leg, "well, Pokémon are pretty much every day animals, like your teammate's dog, Akamaru, except they have a large amount of chakra that changes their appearance. And with that much chakra, they can be used in battle. How do you feel about getting your first Pokémon?"

Takuma sensed something in this girl; she was definitely a kind girl and would take very good care of her Pokémon. But he could already tell she might have trouble taking her Pokémon into battle if she cared too much about it. That wasn't his problem, though.

"To tell you the truth, nervous. I have no idea what it'll look like, what Pokémon eat, or how to take care of it."

"Don't worry, you'll learn in time. And she will help you…"

"She?"

"Yes, your Pokémon is a girl. Don't be nervous, are you scared around Nobu?" Takuma gestured toward the Furret who decided to curl up in Takuma's lap.

"Not really…he looks nice."

"See? Pokémon are no different from animals. And it's time to meet your partner…" Takuma took another Pokéball from his belt and threw it into the air. The red light that poured from it formed into a small figure on two legs. It had a large, bulky, green head with a small white body in comparison.

"Ralts!…Ralts?" The small Pokémon exclaimed, looking at Hinata with a puzzled expression.

"Akira-chan…this is Hinata, your new trainer."

"Ralts!" Akira rushed over to Hinata while Hinata silently studied her new Pokémon.

"She does have a lot more chakra than most animals…"

"Actually, she has more than most Pokémon too. Ralts is a Psychic type Pokémon, quite rare these days. I thought it would be fitting from what it showed in your file. You specialize in close combat, damaging chakra points in your opponent." Takuma drew a diagram in the dirt, showing a dragon-like Pokémon and a girl's figure right next to it.

"Ralts and most other Psychic types specialize in immobilizing their opponents from a distance and they're known for forming especially close bonds with their trainers." Takuma then drew a crude sketch of a Ralts, further away from the girl and dragon.

"Akira…I feel like you understand me. Then again, you are a Psychic type…so I'm not surprised that you can get inside my head and talk to me…" Hinata sat on her bed, staring at her new Ralts as if in a trance.

"_I want to be your friend, Hinata. Please, let me in! Don't be afraid of our link…you are my trainer!"_

"Akira…chan…I'm afraid. I do not deserve a partner like you…I am a failure. I don't want to make you ashamed of me too…"

"_You don't have to worry about making me ashamed…I cared so much about you the moment I saw you…please don't reject me…"_

"I won't reject you…I could never do that to anyone…not after that has been done to me…by my father…by my family…"

"_You don't have to worry about them anymore. We have each other."_

Hinata and Akira spent that night together, curled up with each other in Hinata's bed, holding onto each other for a sense of reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Shino Meets Cho**

_"Pokémon recreate in mostly the same way as their animal counterparts do, the only difference is that many of the mammal-like Pokémon lay eggs. Pokémon eggs vary noticeably from eggs from normal animals because they have very bright, unusual markings all over them._

_"After centuries of research, lines of Pokémon trainers have concluded that though no two eggs are exactly alike in markings, the species holds similarities in the markings of their eggs. This is similar to the concept that no two dogs or cats have exactly the same markings or stripes; they are all unique even if similar to another._

_"A fine example is the Electric type, Pichu's, egg. They are usually recognized by their classic black and yellow stripes. But another Pokémon's, Elekid, eggs also share that same characteristic, making Pokémon eggs hard to identify."_

"I know you're there. Nobu can sense your bugs, Aburame Shino." A man in a white trench coat stepped out of the nearby forest and approached Takuma story.

"I presume you have already read all of our files. No wonder you knew to look for my bugs."

Takuma grinned; finally, there was someone intelligent in this village.

"Not only do I know about your bugs, but I have a fine addition to your swarm. A Pokémon."

"There are legends of Pokémon. The Bug Pokémon especially are revered yet thought extinct by my clan."

"So you know about Pokémon? Good, that means I don't have to give another lecture." Takuma took a Pokéball from his belt and threw it in the air. A red light poured from it, forming into a small, grey Bug Pokémon with two grey back legs, two darker front legs, and two antennae sticking from its mouth.

At first, the small, knee-tall Pokémon immediately scurried towards Shino, crawling up his leg and under his trench coat.

"Strange, she is normally wary of strangers. Her name is Cho."

"Butterfly? Will she eventually turn into one?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I have never raised a Nincada before and there is no documentation on it. What I do know is that when she comes of age she may be eligible to reproduce if you find a suitable partner for her. I know how much you like swarms…"

"I will see to that. And I will assist her in evolution so she can mature and procreate." Shino picked up Cho's Pokéball and nodded his thanks to Takuma before walking off.

"You will be safe with me, Cho. You have nothing to fear with these other bugs." Shino was walking through the woods, introducing his new partner to all different types of bugs he tended to befriend and use for combat. He silently wondered if Cho could only procreate with Pokémon or if he could use other bugs. He was just lucky she was female.

Of course, he would cherish her even if she couldn't bear any spawn at all, just for being a Pokémon and being his partner for as long as her life span turned out to be. It would only be a luxury if he could breed her.

"You see, the world of bugs is huge. And sometime, I would love for you to grant me offspring of your own." Shino gently stroked Cho's back, right in between her tiny wings. Her wings buzzed excitedly at the attention, flapping repeatedly though in vain.

"You will always be my treasure."

Shino made his way back to his clan's dwelling, prepared for his father's questions about his new partner. He would keep his explanation short; she was a Pokémon. She was a Pokémon that would mark a new breakthrough in the Aburame clan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Ino Meets Kaoru**

_"As a Pokémon's abilities increase and its attacks get stronger, many Pokémon are known to change their appearances. This sudden process is known as 'evolving'. For most species of Pokémon, evolution is known to be directly related to age, skill level, and training intensity. Many Pokémon are known to evolve in the wild as well as with their trainers._

_"Some species, however, require certain conditions in order to evolve. Evolution stones are a fine example of specified conditions. For example, the Electric type Pikachu cannot evolve into Raichu unless it is touched by a Thunder Stone. There are many kinds of evolution stones, each usually having to relate to a Pokémon's type. These are: Fire, Water, Leaf, Thunder, Sun, Moon, and Ever stones. Ever stones function differently; they keep a Pokémon from evolving instead of causing an evolution."_

"Takuma-san! I'm ready!" His writing once again interrupted, Takuma managed to force a smile. He did not like girls. Especially not aggressive and outgoing girls like he knew Ino to be.

Well he had never exactly met Ino…but now he knew his assumption was correct. Others might think she was attractive with her tall, skinny form. But he did not. Did she not realize that the midriff look did not fit her at all? Yes, he much preferred Hinata's attire.

"I've been looking forward to getting a Pokémon of my own ever since Hokage-sama said you would be coming! I can't wait to see what Pokémon you've picked out for me!"

"First of all, this one I didn't really pick out. He just kind of found me on the way here…"

"But what is it? I've been reading up on Pokémon legends and the different types. Is it a Fire type? Water? Dragon?!?!" And this is exactly why he didn't like girls.

"No, no…nothing like that…it's much easier just to show you anyway." Takuma sighed and threw a Pokéball up in the air, revealing a familiar Oddish. He still had slight bruising where the bandages had been before, but he looked a lot better.

"Oddish odd!"

"His name is Kaoru."

"Aw, he's so cute!" Ino immediately lifted up the Oddish and held it close. "I think he's a Grass type, because of the leaves growing out of his head, right?"

"That's right." Maybe she isn't as dumb as she looks…

"So you're name means 'fragrance'…" If only she knew why (hint: Gloom) "So you'd love my garden! You know, my family owns a flower shop and you'd be perfect to help me run it! And to help me train to be a ninja of course…I'm a medic nin. I wonder if you give out seeds or flowers…"

"Oddish! Dish dish odd!"

"I can't understand what you're saying, but you're so cute! I'll take good care of you. Promise!"

Well, at least Kaoru seemed happy, Takuma noticed. Perhaps they were a good match after all.

"Do you like the flowers, Kaoru-kun?"

"Oddish odd!" The small Pokémon rode in Ino's arms after a failed attempt to keep up with her fast pace. Perhaps it had to do with the girl's long legs. Ino brought Kaoru to each bouquet in the store, allowing him to sample each arrangement. He seemed to especially enjoy the scent of jasmine, she noticed.

She decided tomorrow she would make him some jasmine incense…that should get him ready and pumped up for a day of training! It sure would help her…she silently wondered if Shikamaru would be able to give her any tips about how to work with her Pokémon.

Ino prepared a small bed in her room; she had read it wasn't good for a Pokémon to spend too much time in its Pokéball so she wanted to limit that time as much as possible. That included staying out at night.

"Aw, don't worry, Kaoru. I'm right here…" She cooed softly, trying to get the Oddish to settle down for the night. But whenever she left his bedside to get in her own bed, the young Pokémon would start crying. She stroked his top leaves softly, momentarily soothing him and quieting him down.

"Here, come on," Ino muttered, lifting up the Oddish, "you can come sleep with me tonight. Don't be afraid, little guy."

After a while with Ino's soft strokes and soothing whispers, Kaoru fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: Shikamaru Meets Akemi**

"I chose this Pokémon for you specifically. Frankly, because I have no idea what it is. There is little data on it in the legends, though from what I have gathered it is suppose to be extremely rare and valuble."

"So you're worried about its protection?"

"Her protection. There are few that know Pokémon exist and those people would seek her out, knowing that her powers are suppose to be legendary. However, her attacks do not seem above average and she has no skills that stand out. She is still young, though, so she may show promise if trained appropriately."

"What is she?" Shikamaru asked, very interested and grateful he was trusted with such a rare Pokémon.

"She is a Lugia."

"Lugia? What type is she?" Shikamaru put his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Flying and Psychic. It's quite a rare combination, too. Her name is Akemi, by the way.

"Bright and beautiful, eh? When can I see her?"

"Right now." Takuma took a Pokéball off his belt, but this one was a different color. This one was purple and pink on top instead of red, but Shikamaru didn't notice since he had never even seen a regular Pokéball before. Instead of the normal cry of a Pokémon, the young Lugia instead emitted a series of musical notes.

_Home?_

"Yes, little one, you are at home now." Takuma muttered, causing Shikamaru to stare at him.

"She is a Psychic type, Shikamaru. As such, she is able to communicate with people through their thoughts. She will do the same with you in time."

_Strong…_

"Well, what is she saying?"

"I think she is a bit frightened by your presence."

"You don't have to worry, Akemi. I won't hurt you."

_Nara Shikamaru…strong…home?_

"I definitely heard that one. Yeah, I suppose you'll live at home with me now."

"Her vocabulary is limited, as you can see." Takuma reached and patted the knee high Pokémon's head. "Her exact age is 15 days; I hatched her myself from an egg I found in a remote cave. Unfortunately, I also found her mother's carcass in the ocean not too far away, ravaged by sharks. I think she died before the sharks got to her, but I don't know how or why except that ninjas were involved."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because her body was impaled by kunai." At that moment, both of them became silent. Growing uneasy, the young Lugia glanced at each of them before approaching Shikamaru.

_Home?_

"Yes, you are in a good home. We will leave soon, but you will see Takuma again."

_Takuma nice…_

"I'm sure he is."

"There you are, Akemi…you shouldn't hide like that." Shikamaru wondered how a 30 pound Pokémon could just disappear like that.

_Scared…dark…moon_

"Do you like the moon?" He had found her sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The moon was full and gigantic looking in comparison to looking at it from the village.

_Moon light._

"Yes, it is very bright. Especially tonight. Would you prefer sleeping outside? I can stay with you if you want."

_Like out…like moon._

"I like the clouds better, but the moon is also nice to look at." Shikamaru put his hand on Akemi's back and the young Lugia let out a few melodic notes.

_Clouds?_

"Yeah, the big fluffy white things in the sky. You can see them better in the daytime, so I'll show you."

_Clouds pretty?_

"Very, and they come in many different shapes and sizes. You can sometimes see things in them, like animals or people."

_Home?_

"Your home is with me now, if you like you can think of me as your father. I'll take care of you, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IV: Choji Meets Kenta**

_"A Pokémon's diet doesn't differ much from regular animals, though in some parts of the world certain foods benefit Pokémon that would have little effect on their normal animal counterparts. These special foods are widely known as Berries, though some of them can be quite large fruits. With the comeback of Pokémon populations since more industrial times, Berries are popping up in all parts of the world._

_"The benefits Berries give to Pokémon vary. Some give Pokémon more health by providing vitamins and antioxidants while others help fight off status problems by providing specialized antibodies. Some berries have been known to cure poison, paralysis, and even confusion!"_

"Gulpin! Gulpin gulp!" The round, green Pokémon nudged Takuma's leg.

"I know he's late, but he'll be here. If not, we'll go looking for him."

"Gulp gulp…"

"Wow, is that a Pokémon?" A man in a red and grey outfit with red swirls on his cheeks finally stepped out into the clearing.

"Yeah, Akimichi Choji?"

"That's me!"

"You look different in your file."

"Yeah, well, I was a lot younger when that picture was taken."

_A lot fatter too._ Fortunately for his safety, Takuma knew better than to mention that.

"Anyhow, I picked out the perfect Pokémon for you. His name is Kenta."

"Big and strong, huh? Like me!"

_Yes…a lot like you…eats everything in sight…_

"Yeah…sure!"

"You feel like barbeque, little guy? I'm starved!"

"Gulpin!"

Takuma watched as the two walked off, Choji carrying his new partner so they could get to the food faster.

_It will be interesting when they battle; Kenta will fit Choji's fighting style almost to the letter._

"Gulpin!"

"Yeah, that was great! Hey, I'm already starting to understand you…how odd."

"Gulpin gulpin gulp?"

"Yeah, we're going back to my place for the night. Then tomarrow, we'll see what you've got! I forgot to ask Takuma how to battle with you though…do you know any attacks?"

"Gulpin…"

"Don't worry, we'll work on it."

**((A/N: Sorry…I could not think of much to write with Choji…if anyone has any ideas you are more than welcome to send them to me in form of a review and I'll be sure to include them! Thanks!))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Sai Meets Shin**

_"Each Pokémon is unique; no single individual exactly fits the standard for its species. There are writings about Fire Pokémon that could never learn Fire type attacks, about Flying Pokémon that could never get more than an inch off the ground. Though I have only encountered one disabled Pokémon in my lifetime, I suspect they are the same as disabled humans. They may have problems with their bodies, but they do everything they can to improve their lives."_

"You seem busy. Should I come back another time?" Takuma looked up. Would he ever learn just to not start writing at all if he didn't want to be interrupted?

"No, now is fine. I want to warn you that even though I found the perfect Pokémon for you, there is a slight problem."

"A problem?" Sai stared as Takuma threw up a Pokéball into the air, the red light forming into a slightly humanoid shape with a long tail. On the tip of its tail, the fur formed a paintbrush.

"Smeargle Smeargle!"

"This is a Smeargle. It's known for…well…painting."

"Well, what's the problem?"

"Usually, the fur on its tail is soaked with an ink that the Smeargle's body makes. But this Smeargle isn't able to produce paint on its own. I have berries and seeds that are suppose to help it, but nothing seems to work for long."

"I may be able to help…I do make my own chakra-compatible inks and paints"

"I thought you might be able to. From reading your files, I thought Shin would be perfect for you."

Sai held his hand out to the Smeargle. "They say truth and trust is essential for any friendship, Shin. Do you trust me to help you with this problem?"

"Smeargle Smear!" The white Pokémon took Sai's hand and Takuma smiled.

_It seems like it was a good placement after all…_

"First, I will run my chakra through your body to find the problem. Sakura-chan would be better at doing this, but I am the one you entrusted."

"Smeargle…" Shin trembled nervously, feeling the shock from the additional chakra.

"Don't be afraid…" Sai muttered, forcing a smile that he was not accustomed to giving. After another two minutes, Sai was done. He and Shin relaxed for a while before Sai spoke again.

"All you're lacking is the basic oils…all of your pigment glands are intact. I don't know how I can fix your oil producing glands, but I can always provide it in the form of concentrated pills until Sakura-chan can take a look at you."

"Smeargle! Smeargle smear!"

"Yes, and you will be able to paint. Let me prepare the pills, why don't you get yourself acquainted with my apartment?"

Sai used his chakra to condense the oils so each pill actually contained the equivalent to a gallon of oil. He made the pills slow release as well, so Shin's body wouldn't be overwhelmed and become ill from the sudden burst of oil in his system.

It took Sai two hours and a ton of chakra to prepare a dozen pills. Boy, he hoped Sakura would be able to fix Shin's problem with his oil glands, because he just couldn't put this much chakra into making these pills.

"Shin, where are you?" Sai called, stuffing the pills into a black pouch.

"Smeargle…smear…" Sai went into his room and found Shin sleeping on his bed. Perhaps the invading chakra wore Shin out more than it did Sai.

Grinning, Sai sat by his window and painted a picture of the sleeping Smeargle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI: Sakura Meets Aiko**

_"It is a fact of life that some Pokémon are more attractive to some people than others. There is also a myth that the uglier the Pokémon, the stronger it is. Each Pokémon has their own strengths and weaknesses, some related to type and some related to specie specialties or nature. If in combat with a Pokémon, do not be dissuaded from attacking because of 'cuteness' or even intimidating factors."_

"Takuma-san, I'm here! I hope I didn't keep you waiting; Hokage-sama kept me late on my shift today." Sakura joyously approached Takuma and he grinned.

Well, she wasn't as bad as Ino…but he wasn't thrilled with the choices he was being presented. He was instructed by the leader of his clan not only to come to the Fire Country to instruct its residents about Pokémon, but to acquire a bride. He had exhausted all of his choices from his own village and found that he simply wasn't interested in the women.

"I'm ready for my Pokémon, Takuma-san!"

"I see, and I picked out one that I think you will like just fine. In fact, she has already met Hokage-sama. Her name is Aiko and she fits your personality well. Come on out!" Takuma threw a yellow colored Pokéball into the air and Aiko formed on the ground.

The small fairy Pokemon's ears twitched as she gazed at Sakura then turned back to Takuma.

"That's your new trainer, Aiko. I think you'll be happy with her."

"She's really cute! I'll be sure to take good care of her!" Sakura grinned and kneeled down to pat Aiko on the head.

"I hope you will, she is one of my favorites."

"_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phone call, phone call. Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phone call, phone call."_

"Oh, sorry, excuse me a second." Takuma took a small device out of his pocket and walked away. He fitted a small part of the machine into his ear and held the other part, which had a screen on it, in front of him.

"Takuma? Are you there?" Takuma grinned as his mom's face came up on the screen.

"Yeah, I'm here. I made it to Konoha and I only have one more initiation to go through today before I can relax."

"Good, then you'll be able to receive more of your Pokémon tomorrow?"

"If all goes as planned, I suppose so. Look…I haven't really found anyone…"

"Oh, don't worry, Takuma-chan. These things take time. Bye-bye!" _Click_

Takuma sighed and went back to the clearing where he left Sakura and Aiko, but they were already gone.

"Fairy Fairy Clefairy!" The small pink Pokémon danced around Sakura's apartment gleefully.

"Well, do you like it, Aiko? I got a bed made up for you and everything…there's plenty of berries too! I read up on Pokémon before I met Takuma so I know how to take care of you."

"Clefairy Fairy!"

"You know, I can't quite understand you yet…" Sakura giggled and patted Aiko's head.

"Fairy Clefairy Fair…"

"I'll get the hang of it, though, I'm sure of it!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII: Naturo meets Mako**

Naruto never took his time with anything. Getting to the training field to meet Takuma was no exception. He was carefully hiding in the bushes, watching Sakura get acquainted with her own Pokémon. He could barely contain his excitement as he wondered what kind of Pokémon he would be getting. The fairy was too cute; he wanted something powerful. Something that would earn him the respect he deserved in order to become Hokage.

Takuma barely sat down and took out his notebook when he spotted Naruto rushing towards him. So this was the problem child. He was able to dig deeper into the boy's history and find the perfect Pokémon for him. Takuma was surprised to find this village called oversized, powerful Pokémon demons and what astonished him more was that they managed to create a human Pokéball using chakra and seals to contain the powerful creature. So with much research and effort in choosing, Takuma had the perfect Pokémon for the ecstatic youngster.

"Takuma-sensei!" Naruto shouted from across the field, waving to the other boy. When he finally got close, he was grinning. Takuma noticed the whisker marks on the boy's cheeks and his unusual passion towards the color orange. Wasting no time, Takuma released Nobu who promptly made his way onto his shoulder.

"How long were you watching us, Naruto-kun?" Takuma returned the smile. He had a feeling he would get along with this boy, despite odd appearances.

"Only a while. I saw that pink fairy think that you gave Sakura-chan…"

"It's a Clefairy, Naruto. And Pokémon aren't _things_. They are living creatures just like you and me." Takuma sighed and glanced at Nobu, who had left his shoulder to rub up against the other boy's leg.

"Heh…you can't be all bad if Nobu likes you. Anyways, meet your new partner, Mako."

Takuma revealed another Pokéball and pressed the button in the middle. It opened up, releasing a white light that reached the ground and formed into a shape that was all too familiar to Naruto.

It was a _fox!_

"Vul…" The red-orange fox seemed as thrilled with her new trainer as Naruto was with her. But Naruto wasn't going to give up his chance to have a Pokémon of his own!

"It…she's great!" Naruto kneeled down and held out his hand to the small Pokémon. "Hey, you're looking at Konoha's next Hokage! You and me, we can get stronger together!"

"Vul." Mako promptly yawned before turning away. This only infuriated the blonde.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Are you even listening, Mako?" The fox Pokémon's response was an Ember to the face, leaving Takuma wondering whether he made the right choice.

Mako followed Naruto only because Takuma wouldn't let her go back with him. And frankly, she wasn't too keen on the idea of wandering around the area by herself and risk being attacked, or worse. A small incident on the way home, however, caused Mako to really look at the blonde boy in a different manner.

"Demon! Murderer! They should kill you now before it's too late!" A rock stung Naruto's cheek, but he didn't respond. He was use to it; people mistreated him even now after he graduated from the Ninja Academy. Mako wondered why Naruto didn't just fight back.

"It would be no good, they won't stop. They never do. The only thing I can do is take it and maybe one day they'll accept me. It'll stop when I become Hokage, though, that's for sure." Naruto grinned at the thought and as he plopped onto his bed. Mako scowled, not really seeing the logic, but figured Naruto would be as stubborn as most humans.

"Mako-chan, where do you want to sleep?" Naruto glanced at the Vulpix whom had been making herself comfortable on the floor.

"Vul?" She looked up at the bed and lept up next to Naruto.

"Sure." He grinned as the small fox curled up next to him and they both drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Now starts the fun parts, training and perhaps other characters getting Pokémon. Also, any pairing suggestions are welcome! Remember Takuma needs a wife!**


End file.
